


Outfit

by Anyawen



Series: 2020 007 Fest Fluff Table Prompt Fills [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 007 Fest 2020, Don't copy to another site, Gen, bond had unreasonably silly expectations, q knows his fashion, really bond, tall tales regarding the diet of komodo dragons, team00
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyawen/pseuds/Anyawen
Summary: Outfitting agents means more than supplying them with guns. It means *outfitting* them. In other words, Q knows couture.
Series: 2020 007 Fest Fluff Table Prompt Fills [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856671
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Outfit

**Author's Note:**

> Fills the 2020 007 fest fluff table prompt 'komodo dragon' but NOT the prompt for 'flare' because I am an idiot. Drabble has 100 words per wordcounter.io.

"I can't believe you let everyone think a Komodo Dragon ate your gun."

"I never said anything of the sort. I said it ate the man who took my gun. I didn't know until I got back that the Walther hadn't been recovered."

"Why would it have been recovered?"

"Well, I left Eve there. I assumed—"

"That she'd leave a case filled with €3.8 million unguarded, kick off her Louboutons, hike up her fabulous Amanda Wakeley dress, and climb into a pit of giant, poisonous reptiles to recover your gun? No, Bond, not everyone has your flair for the dramatic."


End file.
